Warriors: Rise of the Dark Three
by Nyx of the night
Summary: The three, who will have the power of stars in their paws, have a new problem. The Dark Forest cats have their own prophecy. "There are three who will work for darkeness and conquer all with incredible power". The dark three are here, and they don't get along. How will they set aside differences to destroy the three? Only the Dark Forest cats will know.
1. Allegiances

**allegiances**

**DARKCLAN**

**leader**** cloudstar- **light grey and white she-cat with tan markings and deep hazel eyes

**deputy ****tigerfur- **yellow tom with black stripes and warm light brown eyes

**medicine cat**** starleaf- **light orange she-cat with white fawn-like markings and white legs, underbelly, and chest. Light cheery hazel eyes.

APPRENTICE- Nightpaw

**warriors ****(she-cats not expecting kits)**

**darkfeather- **pure black she-cat with bright sea-blue eyes.

APPRENTICE- Shadowpaw

**ravenclaw- **black tom with white muzzle and amber eyes

**flametail- **fiery orange and yellow tom

**mooncloud- **slivery she-cat with pale blue eyes

APPRENTICE- Smokepaw

**purplepelt- **White she-cat with purple dye stains from twolegs

**ashfoot- **Smokey gray-brown she-cat

APPRENTICE- Bloodpaw

**apprentices**** (cats six moons or older, training to be warriors)**

**smokepaw- **light brown tom with smoky gray patches tan eyes

**shadowpaw- **Pitch black she-cat with dark turquoise eyes

**nightpaw- **Black tom with white underbelly and left paw darker raccoon-like rings around tail and electric green eyes

**bloodpaw- **Pure white she-cat with scars over left eye and right flank. Blood stains on muzzle and paws pale blue eyes.

**queens**** ( she-cats expecting or nursing kits)**

**blackear- **silver she-cat with two black ears and amber eyes (mother of Silverkit, pure silver she-cat, Blackkit, slick black tom, Whiteit, pure white tom, Dapplekit, white black silver molted she-cat)

**sunbird- **bright golden she-cat with pale yellow eyes (mother of Lunarkit, orange-red she-cat with pale blue eyes, Stormkit, dark bluish tom)

**angel- **Pure white she-cat with icy blue eyes (expecting kits)

**elders**** ( former warriors and queens now retired) **

**spikepelt- **brown tabby tom with an unruly pelt

**silentvoice- **white tabby she-cat with bright green eyes, is mute

**blacksun- **pitch black with golden splash on muzzle

**MOONCLAN**

**leader**** darkstar- **black she-cat with gray heart mark on chest, grey ears, muzzle, and forepaws, shockingly yellow eyes

**deputy**** blackstripe- **Pure white tom with black triangular markings on eyes and tail and black feet and ears, amber eyes

**medicine cat**** sagepelt**- black she-cat with brown paws and stripe down back and calming blue eyes

**warriors**** (she-cats not expecting kits)**

**snowpelt- **Dark grey tom with white flecks

apprentice- Rockpaw

**snaketooth- **dark grey she-cat with light grey stripes

apprentice- Fawnpaw

**fuzzytail- **Tan she-cat with a fuzzy tail

**stoneclaw- **Chocolate brown tom with black stripes

**redear- **cream colored she-cat with pastel orange stripes and ear. One dark red-orange ear

**apprentices**** (cats six moons or older, training to be warriors)**

**rockpaw- **light grey tom

**fawnpaw- **brown she-cat with lighter brown stripes

**queens**** ( she-cats expecting or nursing kits)**

**whitefoot- **grey she-cat with one white paw (mother of Dapplekit, black she-cat and brown tortoiseshell , Pinekit, red-brown tom)

**owlclaw- **brown she-cat with white underbelly, paws, and ears (expecting kits)

**elders**** ( former warriors and queens now retired)**

**hawk-eye- **Cream colored tom with one dark blue eye and half a tail

**CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS**

**Crow-** black she-cat with two white paws and two grey paws, a scar over blind red left eye and feather in left ear.

**Raven-** Black she-cat with brown and grey splotches and amber/green eyes and feather in right ear

**Blade- **Grey tom with silver markings, dark green eyes

**Spark**- black she-cat with orange markings, missing one eye other eye yellow

**If you want to see the cats of Moonclan, go to deviantart and search for BlackRoseEvans. That is my, Emily, account. It has the entire Moonclan in it and the cats outside the clans. **

_Also, Darkclan's cats are on deviantart as well. They are under the account SoroLupus. So go check it out if you want to know how the cat's really look like and descriptions don't help. _

**Well, that's it. Next up: prolog!**


	2. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE #1

"Come Sister! You need to hurry," the she-cat yelled. The storm was getting stronger, she could barely hear herself over the blowing wind.

"My pelt feels like it's going to be ripped off!" sheshouted back. _Fox-dung. This storm is awful! I'm more blind in this than I normally am._

"Kit," someone said.

The she-cat spun around, "Who's there! Show yourself!"

Another she-cat emerged from the bushes, her pelt illuminating the dark. Stars followed her paw steps, "Please follow me to safety."

"Sister! There you are," Raven paused and looked at the mysterious cat, "Who are you?"

"Moonheart," she replied quickly, "Now follow me."

"Fine. Let's go," the little she-cat answered.

The three cats ran and ran. Moonheart led them to a cave that gave off a mysterious glow. "Stay here little ones. Until this storm has passed."

"Okay," the taller sister replied as her sister stood there silently.

"Thank you for helping us," she continued when she realized that her sister wouldn't say anything. Moonheart dipped her head and left..

PROLOGUE #2

The she-cat stared down at her kit in horror. _Why was I foolish enough to __not__ kill it! _The kit stared up at his mother, shivering from the cold rainwater that crashed roughly against his pelt. The mother, in a daze of disgust at herself and the small kit, ran off.

"Wait, Mother," the kit yowled in terror as she started to get farther away. The she-cat ignored him and kept running. The tiny tom started to pelt after her.

As the she-cat started to fade into the distant the tom ran faster, fueled with desperation. Then she just. . . vanished. The kit, in shock, stumbled and fell on his face. . . and just in time. Just a whisker in front of him was a deep cavern. The tom peered down and in a flash of bright lightening saw the mangled body of his mother.

"Mother…." He whimpered. He started to run as far away as he could, trying to get the image of his mother out of his mind, _Somehow I __knew__ that she would do that! But why! _He paused to catch his breath in a strange dark forest. After a few heartbeats he saw a flash of orange in the dark. He started to run after that orange smudge. Then he ran right into it.

The tom whirled around, fur fluffing up, "What are _you _doing on Darkclan territory!" The kit stared up at him with clear blue eyes, "Please… help me." He then started to cry. The bright orange tom felt pity on the kit.

"Follow me, young kit." He murmured kindly


End file.
